


Shipstranded

by skyserendia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance, F/M, Gay Keith, Keith is hurt, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, coran is a gorgeous man, even when he gets burned, gay pidge, hunk and pidge are stuck on A HOT PLANET ITS SO HOT AH, hunk doesn't know shes gay, hunk is as pure as ever, i feel like this should've happened instead, i take 5ever to update whoops, keith and lance are stuck on a planet, klance, klangst, may eventually get smutty, ooh boi look at this, pidge and hunk are best bros, pidge the lesbian, pre season 2 yall calm yo titties, read and youll find out, shallura - Freeform, shiro coran and allura are stranded on the castle ship, what i didnt say that, yeah it'll get smutty later u pervs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyserendia/pseuds/skyserendia
Summary: PRE-SEASON TWO CALM YO TITTIES.After fighting a galra fleet, Voltron is split up mid-wormhole and kicked into different areas of space. While Shiro, Allura, and Coran try to find the lions in space, Keith and Lance start to bond (or do they DUN DUN DUN) and Hunk and Pidge are fine as hell bros. Will they survive?? Will they ever be reunited?? Is Keith gay??? The world may never know... or not you just have to read my long-ass fic have fun you pervs.





	Shipstranded

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this is my first fic that I'm publishing on here so it probably is absolute shit lmao. Anyways!
> 
> Yoyo I'm Katie  
> I'm vOLTRON TRASH M'BOI
> 
> and yeah that's about it I'm pretty interesting -woo-
> 
> Hope you enjoy the first chapter of this!!

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

LANCE:

 

Lance’s eyes fluttered open through the complete wreckage of his lion. He heard static coming from his helmet.

“Guys?!” he yelled in a panic. His lion’s systems were down. He tried to recall what happened

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Shiro commanded the crew as they neared one of Zarkon’s fleet ships. 

“Come on guys, it’s time to form Voltron!” he said leading the group into formation. Lance and Hunk locked into formation as Keith and Pidge flew up to position themselves as them arms. The head of Voltron unlocked and Shiro led the group over to the fleet ship.

“Alright Paladins! This is a bigger ship than you guys have fought together before and you have to work together to defe-”

“Come on princess, you can trust me. You know I’m the best sharp shooter of the group.” he smirked with his usual over-confidence before Coran re-interrupted,

“This is no time for foolery Lance! The princess is right. This is a bigger enemy than what you guys have fought before, you need to work together.” Shiro nodded and continued to lead the paladins, “Alright Keith, use your bayard and bring out the sword.” 

Keith took his bayard and looked over to the glowing red slot, “Roger captain.” he yelled before plugging it in and making the giant sword appear. Zarkon’s fleet ship sent out mini fighter pilots to distract Voltron. They fighter ships were easily defeated and were no problem for Voltron which flew closer to the big ship.To the Paladins and giant beam cannon came out of the top and they all shrieked in fear. 

“Uhh guys, it might just be me, but I don’t think that big scary laser cannon last time.” Hunk stated nervously  
“They upgraded their technology based off of Voltron’s cannons, it’s like we are fighting ourselves!” Pidge screamed in fear. She tried to think of the most logical thing to do in this situation. “Sorry to say but the only thing I can think of besides pulling up our shield with my bayard is to run. I don’t want to, but they are currently too advanced for us.” The rest of the team nodded silently and got the gist. Shiro directed Voltron back to where Allura opened a wormhole but were followed by multiple small fighter ships. “Uhh guys we’ve got trouble on our tail.” Keith hissed and the rest of the Paladins then noticed the bit of trouble following them through space. They couldn’t fight back for the simple point that they were travelling thousands of lightyears every second. They were forced to break Voltron as the smaller ships followed them. It was too much for the lions to handle on their own and they were forced in different directions in all different directions. Lance and Keith pushed out to the left a few ticks before Hunk and Pidge were pushed out the right of the wormhole. Shiro was able to stay on track and move through the wormhole just before it closed off the rest of the ships in the void of space. 

Shiro luckily was with the castle, but the rest of his teammates were scattered across space.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

PIDGE:

The planet they had landed on would be described as damp, mossy, and moist (ick). The skies were of a dark blue and the temperatures were a hot humid. Unexpectedly, the air was breezy, the feeling of warm and wet air against human skin would make someone feel sweaty and disgusting. The days were longer, more around 27 human hours, and had two moons circling it. The planet wasn’t truly a big one, in fact it was small having a circumference of only 9 ½ miles, quite a miracle that two of the paladins had both landed on it. The green lion was completely dysfunctional while the yellow lion still has some systems left online, having heavier armor and all. 

Pidge’s eyes flew open. “Shit guys? Is anyone there?” she panicked and pressed bunches of controls trying to get the lion to respond. “Guess we’ll have to look around outside…” she said with hints of fear laced in her voice, making it the tiniest bit shaky. She thought she was all alone in a planet far away with no way back to the castle. She cautiously stepped out of her lion into the disgusting wet heat with her full body suit on. Slowly, she made the face cover retreat from the mask and tried for air. Luckily there was a plentiful amount of oxygen in the air. Pidge then started taking off her armor quickly until she was left with a white tank top and jean shorts. She thought she would melt in the heat. (AN: It’s about 105 F or 40.5 C which is at least pretty hot where I live) She began to walk the land and look at what surrounded her. Trees that looked dead and burnt were planted upon grass that looked dead and burnt. The only water that was sensible to her so far was in the humid air which did not help the hot weather. Pidge sighed and continued to cross the land, going up and down small until she found it. 

“Hunk!!”

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

LANCE:

Lance had already climbed out of his lion and was searching for Keith, who he recalled had fallen on the planet with him. “Out of all people why Keith..” he whined to himself as he prodded forward. The planet they had landed on was formed of purple rocks that led to sharp cliffs and edges. It was pretty cold but it wasn’t freezing. There was only one main problem though, no water. Sure, the paladins of course had backup kits of supplies, but who knows how long he would be stuck on this planet… with Keith!! Lance fumed as he kicked rocks out of his way. His full armor was still on and as he moved forward he started to hear the static of another radio station reaching his connection. “Keith? Where are you? Turns out we both landed on this weird ass planet. Haha! You and me of all people! Doesn’t that suck..” Lance continued to ramble on about there situation to Keith’s radio. Finally Lance stumbled upon the red lion. “Found ya Keith, be there in a second.” he said before using his foot thrusters to fly forward towards the other pilot. Lance hadn’t realized that Keith didn’t respond at the time. “Come on Keith. Open up buddy, I’m right here!” he stood at the mouth of the lion when finally it hit him. “Keith?...” he said and started to panic. He pried out the mouth of the lion, using his rocket boosters as an extra push when he found Keith strapped into his seat, head hanging from his neck. Lance flew in, now shit got real. “Keith?! Shit are you alright!?” he unstrapped him and pulled him out, holding him in his arms. There was a bloody hole in his shoulder and he must’ve passed out from blood loss. Lance laid him out on the rocky ground, pressing two fingers to his neck to check his pulse. Nothing, Keith wasn’t breathing. “Shit shit…” he knew what he had to do and he didn’t want to do it so badly but he had to save his teammate. Lance took his mouth softly to Keith’s chin and pulled his mouth. “On the count of 3” he tried to mentally prepare himself. 

1

Lance had known Keith since the Garrison but Keith didn’t know him. He liked to think they were born to be rivals because no matter what he tried to do, it always seems like Keith found a way to one-up him. 

2

After they had been forced to join Voltron, Lance wasn’t exactly thrilled to have Keith on his team. Keith was sure to be better than at literally everything. He felt like a seventh wheel for the team, like he wasn’t good enough, even if shooting was his strong suit he felt like Keith would even be better at him with that. 

3

Lance could no longer deny it. He lowkey had feelings for Keith and couldn’t admit to anybody even himself. This would be very weird for him afterwards, but it’s either this or having his friend die.

Lance leaned in and pressed his mouth to Keith’s. It felt soft but that wasn’t what he had to focus on at the second. He blew a bunch of warm air into Keith and pressed down on his chest to help him breathe it out and repeated it a few times. He closed his eyes so he wouldn’t be distracted and then Keith jolted up and let out a muffled noise mixed between and scream and groan into Lance’s mouth, which made him back away quickly. “Keith! You’re awake thank god.” Keith was still out of it. After a few minutes of mumbled silence from Keith, he finally spoke, “Definitely not how I thought our first kiss would happen.” he laughed

“WHAT THE HELL FIRST KISS??” Lance yelled in confusion.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

HUNK:

Hunk woke up to the banging of Pidge at the front of his lion. 

“HUUUUUUUUUUUUNK!” all he could hear was her screaming outside. “Pidge??” he respond and quickly climbed out of his lion to be matched with the melting temperature, “Pidge wh-holY CRAP IT'S HOT.” and he started stripping like that. He left himself to a white t-shirt and shorts almost like swimming trunks that fit really loosely on him. He looked around at the scenery (if you could even call it that) “Where are we…? he asked, not remembering the situation at all. Pidge took a deep breath before explaining.

“We were chased by galra during a wormhole jump and our lions couldn’t fight back while jumping. We all got forced out of the wormhole so currently we have no connection to anybody and we are on some really hot planet in the middle of literally nowhere. I didn’t get a chance to see where anybody else landed but once our lions are back online I can fiddle with the technology and see what I can find.”

“Oh well my lion’s systems are still runnin-” and Pidge cut him off, “WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SO!!” and she practically flew into Hunk’s seat in the yellow lion. Her fingers flew like she was playing the piano upon the control screen. Hunk walked up behind her slowly, “Uh, I was going to say that none of the functions are working… but the system is still online…” he said quietly and scratched the back of his head. Pidge ignored his words and typed more. “I unlocked all of the systems but it’s best we stay put so we don’t mess up the signal to the main ship, it may take days though because we have no idea how far we are from the Castle.” Hunk groaned, “But why here? Can’t we find some place next door that’s colder? And preferably has a nice buffet?” his stomach growled. Pidge sighed, “Sadly no. We need to look for a stable water source.” she nodded her head with determination before jumping back out the lion’s mouth. Pidge grabbed a long stick off the ground and used it to help her climb up the hilly terrain. Hunk followed close behind and fixated his headband to pull his bangs back. He slumped over and swiped his arm across his forehead that was beaded with sweat. “Oh god how long are we going to be out here?” he moaned. “Hunk we have only been outside for 5 minutes. Are you really this susceptible to heat?” she continued to prod up the hill. After about 40 more minutes of traveling they came across a river just over 2 miles from their lions. Hunk screamed as he rolled down the hill and dug his face into the river to drink. “AHHHH” he screamed and quickly retracted his face. “THE WATER’S FUCKING HOT.” he yelled as his face burned. Pidge came down and stuck a metal stick into the end of the water, taking it out after a second and putting it up to a technological band on her wrist.

“Caution hot! Temperature of 367 degrees Fahrenheit!” Pidge ran over as Hunk clutched his face in pain. “Fuck Hunk your face is going to have burn scars on it. We need to go back to the lions and heal you.” she said with fear and determination displayed upon her face. “T-the… wat..er…” he wasn’t able to talk over the scalding pain on his face. “WATER LATER HUNK COME ON.” she screamed and grabbed Hunk’s arm and pulled him behind her. They were so far away and this was so inconvenient to their already bad situation. Pidge knew there was burn heals in their Lions but it would take a while to get all the way back to their ships. Hunk kept groaning in his pain 

About 30 minutes later Pidge and Hunk were near death and dehydration. Pidge watched Hunk slump down against the inner cockpit walls of his lion while she looked for water and burn heals, still full of adrenaline out of her hurt crewmember. “Alright Hunk now spray is going to burn like hell but if I don’t use this you’re going to get infected and it’ll be even more pa-” “Just do it Pidge.” he groaned in pain with moving his face. She squinted her eyes as she pressed down on the bottle and Hunk screamed in terror. “THAT FUCKING IS SCALDING MY FACE IT DOESN’T BURN YOU-” he continued to cuss her out and scream in pain but she ignored it, knowing that this was for the best. After she was done applying she stood up and went to the door of the lion. “Hunk I’m going out to get us more water. Stay here on the bed that’s rolled out. I’ll be back in like an hour.”

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

SHIRO:

Shiro woke up in a cold sweat in his room on the castle ship. “No way that was a dream. It felt too real…” he said in disbelief, not remembering going to bed either. He ran out into the hall and called out. “Lance? Hunk? Keith? Pidge??” he called out and went to go looking for Coran. “Coran! What happened?!” the old altean was quite obviously startled by the sudden appearance of Shiro yelling at him. “Oh you’re awake, Hello Shiro.” he said with an odd calamity. “How the hell are you so calm? The other paladins are missing!” he was yelling, looking back and forth in a state of panic. Coran looked down with a guilty look, “Allura and I were kind of hoping you would have temporarily forgot or have been in some state of temporal denial but I guess we have to tell you. Our systems have shut off and we cannot fix them for probably multiple decafleebs, in human terms about 3 ½ weeks… the paladins are more than likely safe but they will have to use their planet and ship resources until we are able to find them.” he looked up with sentiment in his eyes. “We aren’t able to… contact them?” he said with shock but with a newfound determination and plan. “How can I help you guys fix it.” he said as his eyebrows fell closer down to the tips of his eyelashes. “Well ~! Actually I was hoping you’d say that! I need help cleaning out the teleduv chamber.” Shiro frowned, still upset. “I’m going to go find the princess.” he wandered off trying to maintain his cool. “Wait- I need! Your- ugh nevermind. It’s always the old man’s job to clean.” he whined

Shiro went through the bedroom chamber halls where he and the rest of his friends slept. He approached Allura’s door slowly and with a light knock he called to her softly, “Princess? Can I speak with you please?” he knew he didn’t have to introduce himself because of the obvious voice difference between himself and Coran. A sleepy-eyed Allura slowly opened the door and looked up at Shiro, “Hello, would you like to speak about the Paladins?” she asked softly, obviously not having enough sleep the night before from stressing about where her defenders of the universe were. He nodded and she backed out of the way so he could step in and sit on a white plastic chair. He had never been in her room before so he took a nice glance of his surroundings. “Sorry it’s a little messy.” she chuckled tiredly, even though her room was practically spotless to human standards, “No it’s fine, so what all have you tried to contact the others?” he said in a serious tone. “Everything, Shiro. I have tried everything but the systems are down and I cannot get them back up.” he nodded with a quiet sigh, “Coran says that we won’t be able to even get signal at the ship for another couple weeks?” he asked in a way that told her that he had already known the answer. “Yes, that is correct.” she said quietly. “I don’t know what to do Shiro, I’m always supposed to know what to do but I’ve tried everything I can think of. If I had just-” “Allura it isn’t your fault. We can’t blame anybody especially you. All we need to focus on is regaining power to the ship and regaining our health. Because I know I’m tired as absolute fuck.” he was about to apologize for his profanity, knowing Allura was sensitive about it when she gave a small smile and said, “Damn right you’re tired have you looked in a mirror?” she laughed lightly. Shiro’s eyes widened and he actually blushed, did he really look that off? Shiro wasn’t one to get embarassed much but there was something about when he was around the princess that he had to be perfect and manly. He didn’t know what to classify the feeling as but he knew the princess was just nice to everybody so she couldn’t have feelings for him. He stood up and purposely flexed his muscles as he walked to see if Allura noticed and she surely noticed. 

 

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

ALLURA:

‘HAVE YOU SEEN THE MUSCLES ON THIS NICE HUNK OF MAN MY GOODNESS.’ her eyes blew up and her face went a deep shade of crimson and she almost started drooling. ‘DID YOU SEE THAT BLUSH THOUGH YOU DON’T THINK….’ she was mind-talking to her mice and planning on some places to see what reactions he could erupt from him after. She stood up lightly behind him and followed him over to the mirror. He examined himself with his dark bags under his eyes and his severe case of bed-head before looking down at Allura in the mirror and giving a smile. She smiled back, “On second thought, you don’t look too bad.” she giggled and Shiro turned around to look at her. ‘Damn he’s tall… atleast (6/7ish inches) taller than me’ she thought as she looked up into his eyes and he looked down into hers. “Neither do you, princess.” he smiled, hoping to be a little more sexy but he made it off as just being polite instead. Allura smiled and sat back down on her bed. Shiro sighed and walked towards the door, “You get some more sleep princess, I’m headed back to my ro-” “Stay?” she said, blushing, “Don’t get any ideas but I just don’t want to be alone right now.” she said, no longer making eye contact with him. “Of course, princess.” he smiled and shifted his hips so he could walk back over to her bed softly. “You can sleep if you would like, that way we can both not be scared because obviously you’re terrified right now.” she said sarcastically but actually inviting him to lay down, and he did. They laid down next to each other and didn’t touch but enjoyed each other’s company. Allura drifted off to sleep and Shiro watched protectively before smoothly dozing off himself. 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

KEITH:

‘Why did I have to say that damn it now Lance is gonna be creeped out.’ he looked over at Lance’s completely flabbergasted expression. He laughed it off like it was a joke, “I was joking you idiot.” he returned back to his usual attitude towards Lance. The tiniest bit of the blush Lance wore was now gone and back to anger, “Yeah whatever, you can thank me for saving your life.” he looked away. “... Thank you Lance…” Keith said softly and actually really genuinely. That made Lance blush again and look over to see an embarassed Keith as well. “S-o uh, fill me in, where are we and what happened?” he said with a simple stutter and looked around at his surroundings. Lance pretended to look around too although he was mainly trying to hide his blushing face, “Well, it’s rocky and pretty cold. The main problem is that there are no natural sources of water so we have to ration the water from our lions. Oh and we can’t get connection to anywhere so the two of us are kinda gonna be stuck here for who knows long. We each enough water for about three weeks but I’m really hoping I won’t be stuck with yo-” he stopped, trying to actually be nice to the person who he was stranded with, “-stuck on this planet for that long.” Keith knew what he was gonna say but wondered why he changed it, “Why are you being nice to me?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and finally looking back over to Lance who smirked, ‘Uh oh…’ he thought. “Well we DID just have our ‘first kiss’ Keith. You’re practically my boyfriend now.” he winked jokingly, 

 

Keith didn’t catch on. 

“wh-AT BOY-FRIEN-D?” his voice broke and his face glowed a bright red. Lance laughed, “I was joking you idiot.” he laughed as he quoted Keith’s earlier words. Lance came closer, “W-what are you doing??” he asked nervously and winced and a sharp pain shot through his shoulder. “Checking out your wound you doofus, don’t take this the wrong way… but I’m going to need to take off your shirt.” Keith looked down and moved his arms to grab his shirt and start to lift it up but the pain was too much. Lance sighed, “Let’s do this the hard way then. Keith activate your bayard, I need to cut through your shirt and I don’t think a giant gun will do the job.” Keith pointed to an area inside his lion where Lance went to go find the bayard and hand it to Keith to activate. He quickly took it and carefully slid it down the middle of Keith’s t-shirt. He opened it up and slid it down the sides of Keith but couldn’t get it fully off. Keith was laid down on his back and Lance looked at the bloody hole that brought Keith pain. Lance looked at Keith who looked at him, face contorted because of the sudden exposure to the cold air and Lance. He nodded slightly in Lance’s approval to touch his wound, knowing what pain was soon to reach him. Lance hesitantly pressed a finger so lightly to a bit of the skin that was curled up on the side and Keith winced and groaned loudly. “Alright Keith I’m gonna go grab some bandages to wrap up your shoulder stay right here.” he bolted off back into the Lion. “Not that I can move anyways…” he grumbled to himself. Lance was in a state of panic when he hopelessly looked around for some medical kits. It took him a good two minutes. He ran out, “Your lion is arranged so different than mine!! Sorry it took me so long.” he rushed over to Keith’s body. He lifted Keith’s bare back off the ground very softly and started to rap the bandages around the back of his neck to the front of his right shoulder again. His face was leaned in close to Keith’s for concentration and that was all Keith could focus on as a small blush sprouted on his face. Lance carefully tie the end off and laid Keith back down flat on his back. He backed up a little and looked down at Keith’s face which was a fully blush by now. Lance smirked, “Sorry but personal space wasn’t really an option at the time.” he said but still didn’t move, he just looked into Keith’s eyes. Keith awkwardly looked back, unable to move. “Uhhh…. yeah….” his eyes shifted, breaking the trance they were both lost in and Lance’s face changed, “Oh yeah… sorry…” he back away and itched the back of his head nervously. They sat in silence for another minute. Keith looked up Lance, “It was okay… what you were doing… I mean…” Lance laughed, “Getting attached to my charm, are you?” he placed his hand under his own chin in a mocking fashion. Keith rolled his eyes, “Whatever, thanks for wrapping me up.” he said angered suddenly. Keith always denied his emotions. He struggled and Lance came over to help, “No no no! You can’t do this yourself! I’m going to have to help you for the next couple days… or weeks… or until you’re better atleast. Think of me as your doctor and you’re the patient! Or your the child and I’m the dad!” Keith winced but still had a slight smile, since when was Lance so concerned with his safety? Little did he know he always had been even though Lance denied it and joked about it more than being genuine. Lance was still listing things but Keith didn’t pay attention he just moved his feet along with Lance’s towards his lion. “Or!! Like you’re the grandma in a mental home and I’m the- Hey? Are you even listening? I’m creating metaphors to eliminate the awkwardness between us.” he stopped momentarily, “Well it’s pretty awkward. And please don’t stop moving because I’m dying right now.” “Sorry!” Lance started walking again and carried Keith with his arm around his good shoulder. “So I’m gonna pull out the bed and then you need to take a long nap. I’m going to find my way back to my lion and see if I can get the systems working.” “Or you could stay here.” Keith said, not realizing what he said until he saw the glowing red expression on Lance’s face. “Stay… here?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” Lance asked and sat down on the bed he just pulled out of the side of the cockpit. Keith blushed lightly, “Well we don’t really know if there are any hostiles yet and it’d be best if we stick together as a team.” Lance went silent and thought about it for a moment. “Of course Keith! You need someone to take care of your wounds anyways and I will shoot off any monsters that come near us.” he winked and patted the space on the bed next to him. Keith kind of fell over onto the bed, immediately regretting that decision as pain shot through his shoulder. Lance carefully helped Keith up to his pillow and he laid down carefully next to him. Keith’s eyes widened as he saw Lance lay down really close to him but then back away a bit to give him room, his face drooped a little. ‘What are you doing?? You can’t think like that he’s your rival.’ and soon his eyes shielded and he drifted off into a deep sleep.

= Two sets of soon to be lovers slept to protect one another but disregarded their true feelings to save the possible heartbreak that wasn’t going to happen. Only if they knew how the other felt =

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

**Author's Note:**

> sososoOSOSOSO whAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR????
> 
> Idk I don't like it that much I feel like I could develop it further but I'm impatient af so I had to upload this now
> 
> SO I take 5ever to write so good luck if you actually like this -sosorry-
> 
> Tell me what you think down below? I might even take some suggestions.
> 
> ByeEEE


End file.
